Halo:Ressurection
by Sierra Nova
Summary: Post Halo 3: Five years have passed since John 117 was lost in space. Yet when humanity and its allies discover the last vestige of an empire once thought extinct, and an ancient threat resurfacing, he'll find that his luck hasn't run put just yet.(Halo is owned by Bungie/343 Industries. OC characters are mine.
1. Chapter 1

Think of my acts you will, but do not deny the truth. The Reclamation has already begun…and we are helpless to stop it."

Ur Didact, addressing the Forerunner Ecumene.

Prologue

 _It's over_. Those were Born-Stellar's thoughts as he entered the control room of the Ark. The massive structure floated outside the Milky Way Galaxy, accessible only by a portal stationed on the Human home world. It was here that all known species that the Forerunners had ever encountered had been cataloged and stored In stasis for preservation, safe from the cataclysm that was about to befall the galaxy. The Halos were in place. Born-stellar couldn't help but shudder at the mere thought of those…monstrosities. They had been designed to wipe out the Flood, a parasite that been ravaging the stars for centuries now. Once activated, the Halo rings would cleanse the galaxy of the Flood. As well as every over living thing, he mentally added. The decision to commit such an act hadn't been up to him. The Master Builder Faber had designed them, much to the chagrin of a fair proportion of the Forerunner Council, or at least of what was left of it by that time. A large amount of its members had been consumed by the parasite by the time the Array was being constructed.

The Didact sighed as he retracted his helmet. His features were uncannily human, with wavy brown hair that stopped just above his ears and light green eyes which, while young, still betrayed a sense of sadness as well. There was soft flash of golden light behind him, revealing what resembled a floating metal eye with a hollow indentation on either side. It was a monitor, 343 Guilty Spark to be exact, soon to be the caretaker of Installation 04. "The Ark's systems are ready to activate the Array, Didact." The machine chirped in a male voice with a slight metallic ringtone.

Born-stellar nodded his approval." "Good. Is the portal prepared as well?" "Yes sir." Well, at least matters are going to plan. Soon our work will be complete. His smile vanished at the thought. The age of the Forerunners was at an end; The time had come for another species to inherit the Mantle of Responsibility. As for His own race, they would go into exile, waiting for the day that they could return and… what?

The galaxy had suffered so much because of them. Would the surviving species even consider welcoming them back after all they had done? The Librarian had believed that the Humans would take their place as the bearers of the Mantle of Responsibility, a notion that had incensed several Forerunners. Still, if it were to be so, Born-Stellar suspected that it wouldn't occur for very long time. The memories of recent events crossed his mind; The Flood, the dispersal of the Array, the rebellion of Mendicant Bias, and especially the Librarian's farewell to him a she left for the birth world of the Humans. He doubted that he would ever see her again. _No! Don't think that_!

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the task ahead. He had come this far; he couldn't waver now. He reached into a compartment on the side of his armor and retrieved a small object. It was shapes like an uppercase 'T', with a green light flowing on either side of the device.

The Index.

The device that would wipe out everything in the path of the Halos.

He sighed again. "So begins a new era for the Galaxy." Guilty Spark commented, "Indeed." The Didact turned to the floating monitor." Tell me," he asked. "If it were your choice, would you do it?" The A.I. seemed to consider this for a moment before replying," I don't believe that there is any other choice Didact." Somehow, those words comforted Born-Stellar. He smiled. Then he turned, and inserted the Index into its place. He closed his eyes for a moment, honoring the ones who had fallen for this to occur with his silence. He turned to Guilty spark." Once the cleansing is complete, you will be sent to your Instillation. I will make my way to the safe haven. I hope that we may see one another again." With that, the Forerunner disappeared in a flash of indigo light. The monitor gazed at the spot where Born-Stellar had been but a moment ago. Finally he said, more to himself than as a reply, "As do I Born-Stellar, as do I."

Thirty seconds later, the array was fired. Every sentient being in the galaxy was eradicated. The Forerunners vanished from the Galaxy, never to be seen again…or so it was thought.

 _ **Ok, remember when I said that I was thinking of posting one of my older stuff? Well, here it is. Let me know what you think. Also, in response to… Kivdon( Not the most unusual name I've seen)…. Thank you for pointing that out to me; my computer tends to act up with spelling. I'll try to improve on that. Also, this was partially inspired by a story that used to be on here. I'll spare you the name. Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Sierra Nova**_

 _ **P.S.: So sorry about the mix-up with the font size! I'll try to fix it if it happens again!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

" _I was once asked what I wanted out of life, and I replied,' To know everything.' Looking back, it's always seemed like a dramatic, emotional response, but as I stand here now, after all I've suffered… I think it's the_ _ **perfect**_ _answer."_

Excerpt from monologue by Dr. Catherine E. Halsey.

September 12th 2557 , New Mombasa, East Africa, UEG/Swords of Sanghelios Embassy.

During the Human Covenant War, there had been little reason for celebration. Even after the battle of the Ark, a majority of people still resonated a fairly grim attitude. Today however, one could sense a change in the mood.

New Mombasa had been rebuilt not long after the signing of the peace treaty between Humanity and the Sangheili under the command of the Arbiter Thel Vadam, and had become a symbolic example of peace between the two races. It was here, at the Alliance embassy that a few hundred people had gathered, a crowd consisting of news reporters, UEG and Sangheili ambassadors, guards, naval commanders, and average civilians scrambling to get inside. The gigantic building was shaped like a glass pyramid stacked atop five pillars shone like a diamond in the center of the city. Most of the action was taking place in the center of the pyramid, where the council auditorium was located. Most of its members, both human and alien, were seated while being recorded and broadcasted. Meanwhile in one of the more deserted halls leading into the main chamber, a conversation was being exchanged between two of the most powerful leaders within the alliance.

Lord Terrance Hood, the head of the UNSC navy, was dressed in a pressed white uniform, appropriately dressed with medals befitting of someone of his rank. The same could be said for his companion, though he wasn't wearing any formal garb in the human sense. Thel Vadam, the leader of the Swords of Sanghelios, had donned the traditional silver armor of the Arbiter, but had refrained from wearing his helmet in order to come off as a friend and not a foe. Thel was saying," I must thank you for your hospitality toward myself and my associates Lord Hood. I understand that there may be some who may not have been so kind." Hood smiled as took off his cap, revealing his smooth bald head." Not at all, Arbiter. I'm just glad you were able to make an appearance here. This is certainly a historic moment. I expect that more than a few cameras will be on you; After all, most of the people here have never seen you without it. I hope that won't be an issue?" "Of course not. I understand, though I must ask," Arbiter replied." I was told that there was to be a certain project to be announced. Do you happen to have any idea as to what that may be?" Hood shook his head." I'm afraid not."

It was then that a door leading into the Council chamber opened, revealing the head of a young Asian woman with short black hair clothed in a dark green dress to peer in at them. "Lord Hood," She said." The meeting is about to begin." Hood smiled and nodded." Thank you miss. We'll be right there."

He turned to the Arbiter. "Shall we?" "Of course."

The room was jostling with excitement as everyone tried to find a good seat to watch the presentation. As the pair made their way to their designated seats, a hand came to rest on Hood's shoulder. He turned to see a middle aged woman with hazel brown eyes and black hair tied into bun. Her uniform bore the insignia of the Office of Naval Intelligence. Hood nodded in respect." Admiral Osman. I'm surprised that you were able to make an appearance-"Said admiral waved a hand in dismissal." ONI can survive without me for a day. Besides," She added with a smile." I couldn't simply call in sick, now could I?" The Arbiter looked at her in confusion." You humans have the strangest expressions." Osman replied," I could say the same for your kind Arbiter. Still, that's beside the point. I'm just glad to be here." "Yes… I'm sure." It was then that the main doors opened to allow entrance to a short Middle Eastern man dressed in the formal garb of a secretary. "All rise for the head of the UEG, President Elizabeth J. Rutherford!" The noise in the room significantly dissipated as a woman entered the room.

She was tall, with tan skin, sea green eyes, and dark brown hair which fell to the base of her neck. She was dressed in a light blue dress with a simple necklace around her neck. Everyone was silent as she stepped up to the podium in the center of the auditorium. She cleared her throat, and began." I would like to personally thank you all for attending. I express my gratitude to all the ambassadors who were able to attend both personally and from their respective posts." At this she waved her hand toward a handful of holographic manifestations of humans and elites. She continued. "Five years ago, in 2552, Humanity and the Sangheili forged an alliance that defeated both the Covenant and the Flood. We did these things _together_ , as one front, as one army, who fought not just for ourselves, but for every sentient being in the galaxy! It is because of those who made the ultimate sacrifice so that we could survive to see this day. Their courage in the face of defeat continues to drive us to greater heights."

At this, a digital screen appeared, showing clips of different scenes; An ODST firing an SMG at a Brute Chieftan wielding a gravity hammer; A squad of Elites, Grunts, and Humans engaging Flood forms; A barren hilltop with a large stone resting atop it, hundreds of names carved into the surface; A marble statue of a Spartan cradling an assault rifle in his right hand. Everyone in the room took a breath at the sight of the statue; Even the Elites looked on in reverence. The helmet and armor of the Spartan represented were unmistakable. To the Covenant, he had been the Demon; To the UNSC and the rest of Humanity, he had been their hero: Master Chief Petty Officer John 117. The man who had been pivotal in saving the galaxy and everyone in it. Labeled as MIA after the battle of the Ark four years ago, there were those that suspected that he had died in the fight. The President continued.

"All of those who fought and survived will now see the beginning of a new era of peace and prosperity. Thanks to our combined efforts, we have rebuilt our broken colonies stronger than ever. Today you have all been called here to bear witness to our newest achievement. I present to you all, the _Infinity_!" At those words, the screen was replaced by the holographic representation of a ship. A _large_ ship. The Arbiter drew in a breath." By the rings…" The vessel was similar in shape to a cylinder, with three rectangular slabs of metal running across the top of the ship. The side panels slanted down to form a 'roof'.

The main control center was shaped like a dome, with lights showing all around it. The most interesting part however, was the engine. It wasn't Human or Covenant in design. A reporter stood up and asked," Mrs. President, those engines, what are they?" President Rutherford smiled." Those engines are From Forerunner technology that we have managed to salvage from some of the known instillations. Infinity is equipped with the most advanced systems that the Alliance has to offer, from slipspace drives to energy weapons." An Elite wearing a turquoise colored set of armor called out," If I may ask human, for what purpose was this vessel designed?" "In a single word, exploration." Before anyone else could respond, Rutherford said," I think it's best that I allow the mastermind of _Infinity_ to elaborate; Doctor Sandra Tillson!" As if on cue, a light spatter of applause erupted from what seemed to be the science wing of the auditorium. The Arbiter turned to Lord Hood. "Do you know this woman?" Hood shook his head." I'm afraid not."

I wonder why she volunteered for this though…" It was then the Osman, who had been sitting next to them the entire time, spoke up." She was working for us on our new facilities. When it was announced that the UEG was proposing a new project, she volunteered." Dr. Tillson then began to speak." Thank you, Madame President. As you have said, _Infinity_ is built to explore. As you may or may not know, the Forerunners constructed magnificent works of technology, the Halo rings and the Ark amongst them. However, it is certain that there are other examples of their technology scattered throughout the galaxy, likely numbering in the hundreds of thousands if not millions. About a year before now, a select group of scientists and engineers from the UEG and the Swords of Sanghelios agreed to create a vessel designed to uncover and secure these relics.

At that moment, another Elite stood up. This one was wearing white armor reserved for the rank of an Ultra. His two missing left mandibles identified him as R'tas Vadum, commander of the CAS battle cruiser _Shadow of Intent,_ as well as several other fleets. " Why were none of us informed of this? You say that our people and yours built this ship, yet I never recall such an event taking place."

Halsey nodded." It was kept secret due to its…sensitive nature. While you may be at peace with us, there are still remnants of the old Covenant that oppose this alliance, not to mention our own insurrection. It was deemed best if this project's existence was known to only a small group." Her reasoning made sense; While the old Covenant was long gone, shreds of it led by either Brutes still loyal to the Prophets or Sangheili that still held a grudge against Humanity were still out there and more than willing to attack if given the chance. It would be in the Alliance's best interest to secure any Forerunner technology that it could gain possession of.

Halsey continued." This vessel's mission is to find all Forerunner instillations, record them, and set up outposts in order to study them, just as we are preparing to do with the portal leading to the Ark. Are there any more questions?" Silence.

"Good. I shall allow President Rutherford to wrap things up. Thank you for your time." With that, she stepped off the podium, allowing the president to pick up the speech." Thank you Dr. Tillson. Well, that should be all for now. For those who still have questions, my Press Secretary should be able to help you. Dismissed." Just like that, the crowd dissipated, the room almost completely empty. As Hood and the Arbiter were walking out, the same young woman that had let them into the auditorium ran up to the pair." Lord Hood, Arbiter!" The two turned to look at her. Hood said," Yes?" The woman stopped running." President Rutherford would like to speak to you personally later this evening, along with some of the other diplomats." The Arbiter gave her a questioning stare." Might I ask why?" The woman shook her head." I don't know. I was only instructed to tell you. Good day." She turned away and disappeared. The Arbiter turned to Hood." What do you suppose this is about?" Hood could only shrug." Whatever it is, we're bound to find out."

 _Meanwhile…_

Uncharted space, September 12th, 2557, remains of UNSC Charon class cruiser _Forward Unto Dawn,_ cryo bay.

Five years. That was how long the remains of the _Forward Unto Dawn_ had been left adrift in space after the battle of the Ark. The blast that had ensued from the unfinished Halo ring that had been activated there had severed the ship in two. The front half had managed to return to Earth, the Arbiter with it; The back end had been set adrift in space, carrying the Master Chief John 117 and his trusted AI companion, Cortana.

The ship hadn't been disturbed for almost five years. The cryo bay was completely lifeless. There wasn't a single light flickering in the whole place. Save for one: a small holo-tank built into the deck. Hovering above it was an orb of blue light no large than a child's fist. It glowed and pulsed as though it had a heart beating somewhere within it. Suddenly, there was a metallic shuddering that went through the entire ship, followed by a pulse of luminescent orange light that scanned every corner of the damaged vessel.

The blue orb flickered, momentarily turning blood red, and vanished into the holo-tank. An instant later, a holographic figure appeared standing atop it. It had the appearance of a young woman with short hair that curved around the sides of her face. Cortana. She looked around, seemingly unnerved the energy wave." What-" Before she could finish her sentence, the creaking started up again- the time louder, closer too. _Where is that coming from? CRACK!_ The roof above her began to split. She stared, utterly terrified as the sound of a laser cutting through the hull. Suddenly, it stopped. The AI looked up in confusion. Then another sound could be heard: Something propelling into the room. Cortana looked around. Nothing… wait. Something had appeared on her sensors. It wasn't indicating as human or Covenant. It was something else, something more advanced. "Ancilla."

The blue AI whirled around, searching for the source of the voice. All she could see were the cryo pods. She scanned for heat signatures. Still nothing. Where had that come from? " Behind you." Cortana whipped her head around. Not a soul to be seen. There _was_ something there! A small blue pentagon had appeared. It seemed to resemble the Hard-light bridges used by the Forerunners. Then, she saw another. Then another. Cortana gazed in utter bewilderment and surprise as the pentagons multiplied again and again, until they formed a humanoid figure floating before her. She watched as the tiny polygons disappeared, giving the AI a clear look at the figure. The stranger was wearing some sort of gunmetal gray armor, though it had accents of silver and black that could be seen. Grooves of azure light ran across the entire surface of the suit. The helmet didn't have any discernable visor. In its place was a thin azure light running vertical in the center, with a pair of light blue slits on the sides. Triangular pieces of metal floated above the shoulders, chest, forearms, and calves. These also had azure lights flowing within them. Cortana gazed at the newcomer quizzically. The armor wasn't of any known design, yet she could make out some more familiar features. In fact, the armor seemed to have a… feminine figure? The voice she had heard was difficult to discern as male or female. It was then that the stranger spoke again, interrupting her thoughts." Ancilla…do you acknowledge?"

Cortana stared for a few moments longer before gathering herself to speak." Y-yes, I do. Who are you?" The figure  
ignored her question, merely floating past her to examine the cryo-pods. Cortana glared slightly at the back of the visitor's head. "Hey, did you hear me?" The figure finally turned and spoke. "The scans showed that there is a human on this ship lying in stasis. Where is it?" It was then that Cortana suddenly became more defensive. "How did you know there was a human aboard?" "You would be wise to refrain from evading my question, construct. I was sent to recover your master alive and unharmed. You however, I would be free to dispose of. You have a choice: Tell me which of these pods contains the human, or I extract the information from you via a most excruciating process. Now, I ask again; Where is it being held?"

The pair glowered at one another for a few moments. Cortana took those moments to decide. She could tell that despite the automated voice, her visitor had likely meant every single word. She could always try to hack into this stranger's systems. Then again, that would likely cause the opposite effect to the intent. She sighed." Cryo pod 9. I'll…open it up." The figure nodded." A wise choice. You may proceed."

Cortana turned away and began the defrosting process. The pods operated roughly the same way as a freezer. The occupants inside would generally take a few moments to be revived due to the sub-zero temperatures. Since John had gone into stasis while still wearing his MIJOLNIR armor, it wouldn't take as long. She looked again at the stranger. She (Cortana had decided that the figure was a she) was hovering above the deck, seemingly dormant.

Cortana turned back to her interface system, trying not to lose focus. She searched for Cryo pod 9, and activated the defrosting process. She whispered to herself," Wake up John… I need you." She looked at her companion." He should wake in in a moment." The stranger nodded." Very well." There wasn't another sound for a minute or two, save for the pod defrosting. Finally, the occupant became visible. John 117, the savior of Humanity was dressed in a set of Mark VI armor colored a dark olive green, with a gold-orange visor with black underline. Cortana sighed in relief.

Four years and all his vitals were reading as normal, or at least normal for a Spartan. The figure seemed to hold in her breath." Such an… interesting specimen. I presume that he has been augmented previously?" Cortana nodded. It was then that John jerked awake, looking at his surroundings. When he caught sight of the floating stranger, his movements became downright _frantic,_ attempting to punch a hole through the cryo-pod glass. The reaction of said floating entity wasn't nearly as extreme but just as alarming. The floating pieces of metal collected together behind the head and around the neck. The figure lifted up her right hand and pointed it dead at the pod. Cortana could sense and see dark blue light emanating from the palm. Whatever it was about to fire would likely be deadly. "Stop, both of you!" That got their attention. Chief had gotten an earful through his com-link, and it was enough to get him to stop pounding on the glass. The figure lowered her hand and looked over at the AI." Ancilla, what is the meaning of this? Your companion is untamed!" That did it. Cortana glowered at the floating woman." He is NOT untamed! You startled him! Let me talk to him and I can calm him down." The figure replied," Very well."

Cortana turned away to look at the Chief." John… John, can you hear me?" She waited a moment before she heard the Spartan reply," Cortana… who is that?" There wasn't any agitation in his voice, but most definitely some form of wary surprise, honed from years of galactic combat." I-I don't know Chief. We were hit by some sort of pulse. It wasn't long after that when she-" How do you know it's a 'she'?" That made her stop for a moment.

She had assumed the stranger was a she due to the seemingly feminine design of the armor. Still, she had neglected to do a thorough scan, lest it be mistaken for an attack. " We… can talk about that later. Is your armor still operational?" There was a moment of silence before the Chief responded," Armor systems are green." "Good. Try to open the pod. There should be a lever above you." "Copy." Ten seconds later, there was the familiar 'hiss' of a cryo-pod opening, and John was floating before the holo-tank. He gazed down at Cortana, deliberately ignoring the stranger. "You alright?"

The AI nodded. "Aside from the rude wake up call, I'm fine." "I regret to disturb your reunion, but we must be going," said the stranger. The Chief turned to look at her. Standing(or rather hovering), the Spartan-II stood nearly seven feet in height, yet the stranger dwarfed him by nearly three inches. Still, the lack of gravity allowed for them to look each other in the eye. "Who are you, and what do you want?" The figure remained silent for a moment, as if contemplating the question. "My patrol ship detected the distress signal emanating from this vessel. When it was discovered that there was a Reclaimer aboard, I was sent to retrieve you and bring you to my superiors. As for your other question, you may call me…Silence of Will . Now if you are finished with your inquiries, I must ask that you come with me, along with your ancilla." There was no visible release of tension from the Chief.

"Why should we consider trusting you?" Silence of Will made a sound that seemed to resemble a snort. "If I wanted to harm you or your companion, I would have done so already. Is that reason enough for you?" The Chief remained silent for a moment. " What do your…superiors want with me?" "That isn't for me to say. Now, please follow me." Cortana spoke again." Chief, if she wanted to do harm, she would have while you were in cryo. I think… we can trust her." The Spartan gazed at his friend. Was she right about this? "Alright. Let's go." With that, he pulled out the data chip containing Cortana and placed it into the slot in the back of his helmet, connecting her to his neural interface. He turned back to the stranger." How do you plan on getting out?" The floating figure only replied," Leave that to me." With those words still hanging in the vacuum of space, the pair of figures disappeared in a flash of blue light.

 _ **Ok everyone, I decided that I'd add the next chapter to this story instead of my first. I haven't even worked on the next chapter for Halo: Renegades yet, and I might not for a little bit; Things have been busy around my place, between getting ready for school and a few other stuff, my time is limited. That said, I'll try my best to update my fics. Post your thoughts in the review section. See ya!**_

 _ **Sincerely, Sierra Nova**_ __


End file.
